Chase (comics)
Chase was a comic book series published by DC Comics. It was written by Dan Curtis Johnson, illustrated by J.H. Williams III and inked by Mick Gray. It lasted ten issues (including a special #1,000,000 issue). The character of Cameron Chase first appeared in Batman #550, January (1998) written by Doug Moench and drawn by Kelley Jones. The Batman appearance was used to promote the upcoming series. The original Chase series was reprinted in graphic novel form in December of 2011. Fictional character biography The series focused on Cameron Chase, an agent of the Department of Extranormal Operations tasked with monitoring and neutralizing metahuman threats to national security. A New York City resident and former private detective, Chase was actively recruited by Director Bones, head of the DEO's Northeastern division.http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=cameronchase Trauma Cameron was the eldest daughter of Walter Chase. Walter led a secret second life as little known hero the Acro-Bat who led of a team of altruistic but inexperienced heroes known as the Justice Experience. Walter was murdered by a deranged ex-scientist named Doctor Trap, who used his cybernetic jaws to tear the hero's throat out. Doctor Trap was, in reality Larry Trapp, a man who had lost his girlfriend Caroline Anders due to a public battle between the Justice Experience and their arch-enemies, the House of Pain, and blamed her death on all involved. Trap thereupon set about trapping and killing the members of both teams. Trap left Acro-Bat's body on the kitchen floor of the Chase family's home, where a young Cameron found it first. Her father's murder deeply scarred Cameron Chase, and left her with a deep hatred of superbeings. Assignments Cameron has since been assigned to a number of cases, including one involving the Suicide Squad and Russian Mafiya-controlled Rocket Reds in issues #2 & 3, a job watching the Teen Titans in issue #4, and the Cult of the Broken Circle in issue #5. While watching the Titans, she works with Booster Gold and Firehawk to stop an attack from the Clock King and his Clockwatchers. Her most noteworthy case involved her attempts to ascertain the true identity of the Batman, as seen in Chase #7, 8. Cameron currently lives in Park Slope, Brooklyn with her boyfriend Peter Rice and her sister Terry. She appeared as a supporting character in ''Manhunter'' alongside her friend and former college roommate, Kate Spencer, a.k.a. Manhunter. She was briefly in a relationship with Kate's blackmailed assistant, Dylan Battles. In Manhunter #27 (January 2007), it is revealed that Dr. Trap is still alive and has kidnapped Terry. Eventually, Cameron finds Terry tied up in a wax museum with a piece of duct tape covering her mouth, furiously attempting to scream something to her beneath her gag. When Cameron removes the tape from Terry's mouth, she learns that the whole kidnapping was a setup, and is brutally attacked by Trap. At the last moment, both Cameron and Terry are saved by the timely intervention of Dylan Battles, wearing a version of the villain Firefly's napalm-suit. The New 52 Director Bones eventually sends Chase to Gotham City in order to capture Batwoman, who is being investigated by the D.E.O. for possible connections to a terrorist cell.Batwoman #1 (September 2011) Chase attempts to arrest Batwoman during a confrontation at the Gotham waterfront, but Batwoman escapes after breaking's one of Cameron's arms.Batwoman #3 (November 2011) Powers and abilities *Cameron can dampen the superhuman talents of any Metahuman within her sphere of influence when she is threatened. This ability appears to be subconscious. *Cameron is proficient in the use of a handgun, and is a skilled investigator. *She is also an excellent computer hacker. Awards *The 1,000,000 issue was a part of the DC One Million storyline which was a top vote getter for the Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Award for Favorite Story for 1999. References External links * *Cameron Chase at the DCU Guide * *Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Awards Category:Comics characters introduced in 1998 Category:DC Comics titles Category:DC Comics metahumans